Lounger chairs are conventionally present within modern living rooms, family rooms, dens, libraries, offices or the like, of residential homes, condominiums, apartments, business offices, and the like. Lounger chairs are chairs wherein, for example, the back portion, the headrest, the seat portion, and a footrest of the chair are operatively connected together by means of a multitude of linkage members comprising an overall linkage system, and at least one motorized actuator is operatively connected to various linkage members comprising the linkage system so that predetermined movements of the back portion, the headrest, the seat portion, and the footrest of the chair are able to be achieved as desired. In short, lounger chairs are chairs where people are very comfortable sitting when they desire to, for example, read a book or magazine, watch television, use an electronic device so as to interact with friends or relatives upon social media platforms, and the like. Accordingly, it is also often the case that the person sitting in the chair desires to enjoy a beverage while participating within one or more of the aforenoted activities. While, for example, providing at least one storage receptacle or cup holder within at least one arm portion of the chair, the storage receptacle or cup holder is usually provided within an upper forward portion of the chair arm and is conventionally or normally open or exposed to the room environment. However, such an open disposition of the storage receptacle or cup holder presents several problems which some people may not like in connection with the overall décor of the aforenoted living rooms, family rooms, dens, offices, or libraries. For example, since the storage receptacle or cup holder is always open and exposed to the environment within the living rooms, family rooms, dens, or libraries, such storage receptacles or cup holders have a tendency to collect dust and become dirty. Still further, some people may consider such storage receptacles or cup holders aesthetically unpleasing in connection with the overall décor of the particular room, and may desire to have such storage receptacles or cup holders normally hidden and then rendered available for use when desired. Therefore, the storage receptacles or cup holders may be manually manipulable so as to be capable of being manually opened or closed as desired. However, this is not really desirable in view of the fact that the person sitting in the chair can readily adjust the back portion, the headrest, the seat portion, and the footrest components of the chair by means of a power unit having a multitude of control buttons which will actuate the at least one motorized actuator in order to achieve various positional adjustments of the back portion, the headrest, the seat portion, and the footrest components of the chair. Accordingly it is desirable for a segment of the chair arm to likewise be capable of being opened and closed by means of at least one motorized actuator. However, care must be taken when utilizing such a motorized actuator in that the closure of the arm segment cannot be too forceful or aggressive or else damage to the actuator motor, or a person's hand, if, for example, a foreign object or a person's hand should be interposed between the movable compartment or door and the chassis of the lounger chair, may occur. For example, if some foreign object becomes jammed in the system while the movable arm segment is disposed at its OPEN position, then safety measures must be incorporated within the system for effectively shutting down or preventing further closure of the arm segment until the foreign object, blocking the closure of the compartment or door, is firstly removed.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved lounger chair. Another need exists in the art for a new and improved lounger chair wherein the lounger chair is provided with a storage receptacle or cup holder within at least one arm portion of the chair. Still another need exists in the art for a new and improved lounger chair wherein the storage receptacle or cup holder is mounted within an upper forward portion of at least one of the lounger chair arms and is adapted for holding various different objects such as, for example, a book, a magazine, remote control devices, a wireless charging pad, a dock, or a beverage. An additional need exists in the art for a new and improved lounger chair storage wherein the storage receptacle or the at least one cup holder is mounted upon an arm portion of the lounger chair and wherein an arm segment can be moved between a first CLOSED position and a second OPEN position with respect to the lounger chair such that the storage receptacle or the at least one cup holder can be normally hidden as a result of the movable arm segment being disposed at its CLOSED position and yet exposed when the movable arm segment is moved to its OPEN position when access to the storage receptacle is desired so as to gain access to the storage receptacle and its contents, or to the at least one cup holder. Still an additional need exists in the art for a new and improved lounger chair wherein the movable arm segment is moved between the aforenoted CLOSED and OPEN positions by means of at least one motorized actuator mechanism. A further need exists in the art for a new and improved lounger chair wherein the closure of the movable arm segment is regulated so that when the movable arm segment is moved from its OPEN position toward its CLOSED position, and is jammed due to some foreign object blocking the closure of the movable arm segment from its OPEN position toward its CLOSED position, the movement of the movable arm segment from its OPEN position toward its CLOSED position will be terminated for safety reasons until the foreign object is removed.
Overall Objectives of the Invention
An overall objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lounger chair. Another overall objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lounger chair wherein the lounger chair is provided with a storage receptacle or cup holder within at least one arm portion of the chair. Still another overall objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lounger chair wherein the storage receptacle or cup holder is mounted within an upper forward portion of at least one of the lounger chair arms and is adapted for holding various different objects such as, for example, a book, a magazine, remote control devices, a wireless charging pad, a dock, or a beverage. An additional overall objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lounger chair storage wherein the storage receptacle or the at least one cup holder is mounted upon an arm portion of the lounger chair and wherein an arm segment can be moved between a first CLOSED position and a second OPEN position with respect to the arm portion of the lounger chair such that the storage receptacle or the at least one cup holder can normally be hidden as a result of the movable arm segment being disposed at its CLOSED position and yet exposed when the movable arm segment is moved to its OPEN position when access to the storage receptacle is desired so as to gain access to the storage receptacle and its contents, or to the at least one cup holder. Still an additional overall objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lounger chair wherein the movable arm segment is moved between the aforenoted CLOSED and OPEN positions by means of at least one motorized actuator mechanism. A further a overall objective of the present invention is to provide new and improved lounger chair wherein the closure of the movable arm segment is regulated so that when the movable arm segment is moved from its OPEN position toward its CLOSED position, and is jammed due to some foreign object blocking the closure of the movable arm segment from its OPEN position toward its CLOSED position, the movement of the movable arm segment from its OPEN position toward its CLOSED position will be terminated for safety reasons until the foreign object is removed.